


Viking Matinee

by Emono



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Boy tits, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, just fuck me up, this was a ramble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:56:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4531536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emono/pseuds/Emono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lads + Dan + Mark in furs with tits dripping in wine. Geoff chooses from the.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Viking Matinee

** Imagine Geoff just slaughtered a bunch of people. Just enjoy the tits. This is unedited RTX trash enjoy **

 

 

* * *

 

_ "These are the ripe, inviting pleasure domes of the virgins of the village, presented dripping with wine." _

 

~*~

 

Geoff climbed the steps of the stone dais that he had seen in the center of the village all his life. Wide and flat, raised up in town square, it was the largest focal point within fifty miles among their people. Their ancestors had carved it here out of a formation to end the nomadic struggle that had plagued their culture and had driven them in droves to near extinction. With this sacred dais, embedded deeply with the blessed runes and sigils of their gods, they stayed here and prayed. Here they were heard by the gods, given bounty of cattle and light snow through most of the year. Here was where the soil was rich with the blood of those who had fought for honor, just like he had. Instead of prisoners or bounty of wheat or hunted game, the dais was lined with his prizes.

  
  


They were offerings shipped in from the neighboring villages, plucked up one at a time and bundled in a carriage that dumped them here to be prepped and presented. There were five, all fertile young boys. Women were far too precious to be wasted as prizes. These young ones were boys that had presented with the gift of life, years of women being so scarce breeding wombs into their forms, the gods themselves kissing their bodies with the privilege of carrying on the lines of their clans. But with women so gloriously abundant, these little ones were now _this_. Offerings, prizes.

  
  


They had been stripped down to just furs, each given a pelt to match their features to protect their most sensitive parts from the snow and chill. They knelt upon the dais, shivering, furs parted to show off their chests. Lush mounds, all so different but mouthwatering, all of them heaving as hearts fluttered nervously at being potentially chosen. They'd been doused in thick, rich wine that dripped down their shoulders and over their stiff nipples, beckoning a mouth to lap and warm the tender skin. It soaked into their hair in streaks, curling their locks, staining their flawless flesh a sinful red. They were ripe fruit for him to choose from, to pluck his favorite and take however he chose. As a slave, a whore, or even a bride if that was what he wished.

  
  


Geoff topped the dais and started down the line, mouth watering at the sight of them all but eyes remaining critical. He was not a greedy beast. Even given up as offerings, he held respect for these boys. Every life was precious, and those who had the power to bring new life were divine gifts in his eyes. Even if others would see them as lesser, he could think of no greater end to his honorable battle than to return to his home with one of these foreign beauties.

  
  


The first was tan with a strong jaw and soft, wild black hair. The dark furs (they looked like several stitched together of wild dogs) were pulled up high, covering what little chest he had. He looked the most displeased to be on display and wine soaked a thatch of his hair. Geoff tapped his knuckles to the boy's cheek and he flinched. “What's your name?”

  
  


“ Markus.”

  
  


Geoff grunted and moved on. He had no interest in taking someone against their will. He found no pleasure in it like some of the other brutes and he would not have his heirs born of hate. Not even for a strapping young Lad like that.

  
  


The next was one of the smallest of the of the offerings. More than sun kissed, there was a natural darkness to this one. Raven curls, a small pink mouth, round cheeks – he looked like an exotic spirit kneeling there in his pitch black wolf skins, gazing up at him with hesitant hope. His nipples were small and dark but stiff. They were perfect little peaks on those tight, small mounds. The wine looked at home on his skin and some fat droplets clung to those eager buds. Geoff pet through the boy's hair to smooth it back away from his eyes, smiling at the way lashes fluttered. “Who are you, tiny thing?”

  
  


“ R-Ray.”

  
  


“ Shy little mouse, named after the sun.” He patted his cheek and moved on.

  
  


The third offering was wrapped in muddy brown bear skin. The beast must have been large because the furs pooled beautifully around him. Those eyes were bright and catlike with their amber sheen, pretty face tilted up to him with a boldness he admired. The boy's lips were plump and pink and his skin was the shade of an ivory tusk, but there were strange markings upon it. Cinnamon colored specks dusted all over his face and down the line of his throat, spreading over his chest and even cluttering his hands. The wine stained him deeply and dripped heavy down his chest, leaving his throat and face untouched. Seeing Geoff's admiration, the boy slid the furs further down his arms and let them bunch under his breasts, displaying the milky mounds beautifully. They were fulsome, matching the thighs that were purposefully exposed. Pretty buds all stiff from the cold and shell pink, stained and soaked from wine. They begged for suckling. The boy was prime for breeding, he had no doubt. Those rare, auburn curls and fine features – he was worthy of any warrior, anyone who took him would be lucky.

  
  


Geoff crouched down close in front of him, smirking approvingly at the way the boy slid the furs further apart to show off curves of his hips and the healthy, plump belly that promised he had been fed well. Keeping his hands gloved so as not to bring him any shame, Geoff greedily reached out and cupped those breasts. They were deliciously heavy in his palms and the boy heaved a pleased sigh, lashes fluttering wildly. “Spoiled little thing, aren't you...?”

  
  


“Michael.”

  
  


“One of those Christ names,” Geoff tisked, thumbing dully over those nipples to smear the wine and make them harden more. “Your mother must have been a gorgeous war prize.”

  
  


“Proudly,” Michael purred, leaning into his hands and tilting his head back to show his throat. “As I would be for you, Master.”

  
  


“Bold cub.” Geoff gave those pretty tits one last squeeze before standing. “I am no Master of yours.”

  
  


The boy whined pitifully and slumped, pulling the furs back around himself.

  
  


“Don't be discouraged, young one, you are beautiful,” Geoff promised with a throaty laugh. “Your maidenhood will not stay intact very long around here. Your bed will be warm, I promise you that.”

  
  


Michael's plump mouth pursed into a white, angry line. “Not from a proven warrior with honor.”

  
  


He raised a brow. “You'd be surprised.”

  
  


Geoff moved on past the pouting boy to the next. This one was covered in pure white fur that wrapped around his chest, pale digits peeking out from the hem at the base of his throat, a swatch of it even covering his hair like a hood. He had such soft features. A smooth jaw, shapely little lips, and his cheeks tinged pink. He was the most innocent looking of them all, hardly able to meet his eyes for more than a few moments at a time.

  
  


“ Why did you not take the sacred wine, shy one?” Geoff inquired curiously, looking the kneeling boy over. “And you cover yourself. I have won this tournament. Do I not deserve to look upon your loveliness?”

  
  


“ Daniel,” the word was barely breathed.

  
  


“ More of those names from the strange worshipers,” Geoff tisked sharply, snapping his fingers at one of the wine-bearers sheathed in a marked robe that spoke their status. “Lady. The wine.” Dan froze, clutching his furs more tightly. “I will not say there is much difference between us than them beyond a thick line of blood and honor. Traditions are important. Your ‘saved’ mother must have explained  _ duty _ to you, and pride.”

  
  


The older woman handed off the jug of wine with a knowing smile. “He protested spoiling his pretty white covering.”

  
  


Geoff smirked as he stepped forward and fisted the fur over the boy's shoulder. “How _precious_.”

  
  


Dan yelped in protest as his fur was ripped from him, leaving him bare to the crowd that looked on the the chilling air. He curled around himself protectively but Geoff wouldn't have it. _Silly boy. He will learn._ He passed the fur to the woman and instead grasped a handful of dark hair. He yanked Dan upright and tilted back his head, casting an appreciative eye over the fit body. His chest was small, barely more than plump, but he had the prettiest nipples and the most flawless complexion, muscle carved into his arms and long legs, his thick waist. He covered his small cock and sack, protecting some modesty as his throat was bared like waiting cattle.

  
  


Geoff slowly poured the wine upon the boy. Daniel's mouth dropped open in surprise, eyes clenching shut and lips parting in a soft cry of protest. It splashed onto his cheek and drew out a gasp, ruby rivulets streaming over his upturned jaw and into his hair, running thick down his throat to spill onto his girlish chest. Stiff buds caught drops but several rich streams curved down his stomach and pooled along his hands, seeping past his fingers to stain his groin.

  
  


“Please,” Dan gasped pathetically, squirming as his skin broke out into heavy crops of goosebumps. Geoff felt a cruel streak shoot through his gut and he splashed a bit of the wine across those strong thighs just to watch them jump. With one last heavy splash on the boy's pale throat, Geoff passed the empty pitcher to the bearer.

  
  


“Look at you,” Geoff gruffed out, using his hold on the boy's hair to tilt him back further. Daniel whined for mercy but got none. Instead Geoff dipped down and his tongue nice and thick over that long throat. It was such an elegant line and he slurped the wine off that welcoming flesh, tasting the sweetness and feeling the boy's needy whine. The warrior lowered his voice and brushed his wet lips against his ear. “You like playing the virgin, don't you?”

  
  


Dan tried to shake his head but the man held fast.

  
  


“You like knowing that everyone is drooling to lick your slit and mark your skin up until they've claimed every untouched inch of you?” Geoff growled knowingly. “You want me to unwrap you like a present and I have.”

  
  


“M-Master,” Dan stuttered out, a needy flush blossoming all over his face and throat.

  
  


“But not today, sweet, scared pup.” He brushed a kiss onto that apple-red cheek and stepped back. He took the fur back from the wine bearer. He wrapped the fur back around the wet little offering and watched how he burrowed into it, hiding himself once more.

  
  


Geoff's amused chuckle faded out and he tripped over his own feet when he came across the last boy, stumbling a few steps and nearly passing him. The boy looked to be a ripe age, maybe twenty summers or more, and looked as if he'd come from one of the villages close to the grasslands, one of the farthest away that grew healthy crops from all the sun that beamed down upon it. The boy was positively golden with a fine, almost avian quality to him. His hair was fluffy and wild in a strangely beautiful way. High cheekbones and firm, coral pink lips. Those eyes were cattish but they had a rare splash of emerald that reminded him of the jewels he'd often pillaged in his youth. The Geoff could see even now that the boy could grow into a fine young warrior, though maybe an archer with that slim form. Some saw them as cowardly, an arrow in the heart would would kill a man as well as a sword in the belly. He'd been wrapped in elegant snow leopard, whitish grey with dark spots that strangely complimented him.

  
  


The boy saw his blatant stare and flushed happily, giving a little coo as he shrugged down his furs. Geoff's mouth dropped open as he gaped dumbly like a boy at the sight of the other. Those breasts were firm handfuls, smooth and round like caramel-coated stone fruit. Ripe and ready for both the rough, needy hands of a man and the tiny mouths of babes. They were perky and plump, just as gorgeous as any young girls, and he had a heavy thirst to suckle at them. The wine only heightened his beauty, leaving wet stripes across him like a beast The boy was somehow both shy and eager, parting the furs enough to show off his flat tummy and breasts but covered his legs and softer parts.

  
  


Geoff stepped close and dropped to his knees, legs bracketing the boy's own, hands coming up to clutch each side of the furs. “Small dove…”

  
  


“Gavin,” the boy uttered, a little nervous but in a way that was strangely endearing. He seemed to be filled with breathless excitement, wiggling a little under the furs. 

  
  


“Gavin.” The letters were a strange combination on his tongue and the name was stilted, but sort of pretty. Geoff parted the furs and leaned closer, shielding him from view of the crowd and taking a slow, indulgent look at the offering. This “Gavin” was lean and laced with slim muscle. He craved to kill for the boy, to slap a fat deer on the dinner table and giving him all the food he could stuff down. A fleshy, plump little cocklet rested in tight curls along with a scarred, small sack. The poor thing looked like he’d been injured down there somehow. Those thighs looked like they’d a perfect fit around his waist and he was crashed with the urge to see how true it was. Right here. In front of his clansmen. 

  
  


Geoff growled possessively and wrapped the boy back up in his leopard skin, hiding his wet breasts and the tempting jut of his collarbones, the soft line of his throat. He didn’t want anyone to see this boy, not anymore. Gavin looked confused at first, brow pinching up with a tinge of hurt.

  
  


“I’m sorry, Master, a-am I not…?”

  
  


Geoff clasped the furs closed with one hand, the other curling around to cup the back of the boy’s head. Drying blood and wine caught in those golden strands as he was dragged close and taken in a kiss. The boy’s lips trembled under his own before parting in a gasp, submitting so naturally. He swept a tongue past them and mouthed out that small, sweet mouth, claiming him for the first time. There was a horn blow somewhere behind him but all he could think of was getting Gavin closer, of suckling at those tiny lips and tits. 

  
  


xXx

  
  


Gavin moaned faintly, swooning and opening his mouth for the warrior to plunder. Though this was his first kiss, he already knew it was the best he’d ever had. He prayed silently that this was the last man to kiss him, that this was his everlasting master. This would be who he would give everything to. 

  
  


“Master,” Gavin breathed out, breath clouding the air and shivering, wine dripping lightly from his stiff nips. “Do you choose me?”

  
  


Those blue eyes sparkled and strong thumbs swiped over his cheeks. “Yes. Always. Mine. My Gavin”

  
  
  


 


End file.
